Changes
by chibivampire93
Summary: Kratos was keen in getting the gods to pay. But what he didn't know was that one of his many escapedes with one of his many lovers gave him a child and this is her story of how she tries to find her father.  Please Read!
1. Epilogue

**Hello I am rewiting my story so please bear with me as the plot might change as well as some of the characters name. **

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the merchendise or stories that are God of War or Percy Jackson Series. If I did man i would have junk food with ramen every day. =^:^=**

Epilogue

Location - Aegean Sea

(Spartan ship)

Anastasia's POV

I woke up, startled at the yelling of my lover. I wipe the web out of my consciousness from foggy mind, letting the sheets pool down as I rise showing my well endowed body I approached him. "Come back to bed, Kratos", I whispered to his ear as I lightly . The other slut also approaches him and presses against him. He grunts softly and turns pushing us back on the mattress to make sweet music on this stormy night.

I care not if he only uses my body as long as he makes me his all will be right.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beggining

**AN: Idk if anyone reads these but ok . Don't own anything but my own OC's . **

"**Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. Its what we fight with when all hope is lost." - Pandora**

Chapter 1

**Pain …. that's what I felt. I was running so fast. **_Breathe_**. But they were so close. **_Breathe__**.**_ **The adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping me from giving in. **_Pant_**.The fear of losing the only hope I had left was what drove me on. **_Gasp__**.**_ **If only I had reached her sooner I wouldn't be here.** _Sob__**.**_ **If only I was faster I would reached her in time. **_Inhale__**.**_ **I broke my promise to her and now I will never know if I will ever reach my Father. **_Exhale__**.**_

_Several Years Earlier_

**Location: Outskirts of the city of Athens**

**No POV**

"Mama!", a five year small girl ran across the field approaching a figure at top of the hill. The figure looked out to the landscape as the wind softly blew on her. "Look Mama!", the woman glanced behind as her child showed her a drawn map, " I was finally able to draw the landscape",she told her mother. The women sternly glanced at the child as she answered, "Good now come here beside me child."

The little girl pulled back her ever changing hair as she approached her mother. "Tell me what you see", her mother pointed towards the landscape. The child saw a city being attacked by monsters and people screaming as the buildings collapsed and giants killed the land of its living creatures. Flying beasts taking the bodies and eating their flesh. As a tear slipped down her cheek she replied, " Mama, I see chaos and destruction" , she fell silent but suddenly she felt herself be filled with fierce determination, "but I have hope that one day this will change."

The Mother turned away walking down the hill, " come Xena we must prepare, " she commanded, the little girl ran after her Mother Anastasia. "For it will be the last you will ever see the light of day,"Anastasia whispered as both of them got on the carriage and drove away from the city.

_Two Years Later_

**Location : Castle outside the city of Sparta**

**Xena's POV**

I was an awkward child. I never knew anything beyond my books, my maps, my knowledge, or my battles at chess. I was an unwanted child, a _monster_. Born into the high class society, with very little people to care for me. I was strange, when i went out to the market places in Sparta everyone would point at me and whisper. The hateful glares and smug grins at how _freakish_ I was and that i would soon die. After a while I just stopped going to the city altogether. I knew it had something to do with my features. Having long hair that constantly changed color from red to black was unnatural, my skin was way too pale, and for an seven year girl I was fairly small but had this strange allure that made men and women weary of my presence. But the one thing that made me stand out the most were my eyes, they were constantly changing color especially during the night.

During my childhood the children always avoided me or made fun of my strange eyes. I was always bullied by my peers it was easy to pick on someone with my small stature and shy nature; I wasn't able to defend myself. One day I had been pushed to the brink, because of my thoughtlessness my Metera was also being hurt. _Enough,_ I thought. I returned home that evening and ordered my Metera's guard to teach me how to defend myself . After that no one approached on me anymore.

I had never met my Abba but my Metera was there so I had no need for him. She was strict, with piercing blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Her skin was a gold tan color and she 5'7 and her body build strong and tall. Metera was never the loving type. She never praised me, the only thing I ever got out of her now a days were greetings and lessons.

She took care of my health and taught me various languages that included Greek, Latin, Spartan and also Persian. Her lesson were mainly focused on the Gods of Olympus lecturing me of what they were and why they were so important. Her lessons were harsh and severe when it came to physical and mental training, she would whip me if I ever got anything wrong. Metera was never kind or compassionate at least not towards me and when I questioned her about it she sneered at me and walked away.

Our lessons continued, the next subjects were the Rise and Fall of Epic Warriors. There was one warrior in particular that she talked about the most; his name was Kratos a Spartan Demigod. She described him as a ruthless Spartan Captain, he would bring so much blood and gore to his enemies. He then disappeared and soon it was known he had become the God of War. She went into great detail about his known quests but nothing after he had left for Athens.

One late winter evening in the I found a hallway hidden behind the tapestry that had the Aegean sea map on it in the castle. I peeked behind it and followed the corridor until I found a portrait of Kratos. At first I didn't know it was him until i saw the inscription on the bottom of the portrait. The picture itself was as tall as he was in real life ; he was in his armor and he had a scar in his left eye, he was bald but stood tall and regal, his eyes showed no love just pure power, and his swords were looking deadly. The feature that made me wonder was the red mark he had going across his left eye and his skin was completely pale almost like a ghost and he almost looked like me . . . . no I looked more like him. There was a mirror on the counter close to it, I approached the makeshift shrine and picked up the mirror

That day I went to my Mother's bedroom and opened the door without knocking. When I found her she had a red cloth in her hand her chocolate brown hair was down from its usual style, she was wearing her blue chiton, and her eyes were shut and streaks of tears were covering her face.

I approached her, "Metera ?"

"What do you need child?", She looked up at me with a weary expression, " Who is my Abba? Metera", I asked quietly as I analysed her facial expression.

"You Abba is dead Xena, now leave and go back to training" commanded Metera

I bowed my head and left not caring whether or not she saw my slowly dripping tears down my face.

_**Author's Note: Metera - Mother in greek**_

_** Abba - Father**_


	3. Chapter 2: Chaos Begins

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT my characters. Enjoy**

**Three Years Later**

**Location: Castle outside the City of Sparta (Indoor Arena)**

**No POV**

Push. "Get outta mY WAY!" growled Xena as she clashed swords against her Swordmaster Tutor. "Lady Xena you must be reasonable" he implored. She grunted as she swiftly brought her sword down and pushed past her tutor. Xena kept marching on through the hallways towards the lounge with her tutor at her heels. She pushed the great brown oak doors open, to spot at the giant black slate table was a world map and a meeting interrupted. The council members were surrounding the map, all of them luxuriously dressed with jewelry and silk. Her mother was at the end of the table her white flowy chiton (1) with her chocolate brown hair pulled back in an intricate bun. Her sharp blue stormy eyes glared at her daughter for coming in unannounced.

"Mama why are you sending me to the city to get married?!" Xena cried out as she approached her _Metera_. Anastasia looked sharply at her council, "Leave us!" she commanded. Flinching at her tone they warily started to trail out the room as the Tutor who previously chasing Xena was closed the door as he stepped outside after the council, leaving both the Anastasia and Xena alone. Anastasia walked over to the giant mirror sitting close to the bookshelf on the right side of the meeting chamber. "Approach me daughter". Xena walked softly towards her _Metera_, she grew weary as she stood a foot away from her, "Stand in front of this mirror and tell me what you see", and Anastasia turned around and looked sharply at Xena. "I already know what I see _Metera_. I have grown into a monster!" Xena pleaded not wanting to see her reflection.

"Indeed ", commented Anastasia, "Why else do you think I am sending you to Sparta?" Xena's face grows pale, "You want me to kill my fiancé to be and his family?!" Xena growls questionably and heads towards one of the chairs. Xena shudders as she grasp the situation looking down at the ground. "Why don't we just kill him now?" Xena asks as she slowly peers at her _Metera_.

"Child this is a very -" Anastasia stop mid-sentence as the floor is shaken and everything starts to fall apart. Xena heads towards her Metera and pulls her up as the quake stops. Anastasia looked outside and suddenly there was another explosion went off shattering all the glass. Xena pulled a stunned Anastasia down the hallway.

"_Metera_ are you alright?" I started to scan my surroundings for any intruders that might already be in the building...

She stood poised for attack, "Yes I am," she paused as another explosion came but afterwards someone yelled, "THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"Xena you need to get out!" and with that she pushed me behind a portrait that had a corridor, "Keep going don't turn around and keep these with you at all times" Anastasia said as she handed her a bag, " I'm proud to be your Mama," with that last smile she headed down another corridor.

**Xena's POV **

I hesitated briefly before turning around and following down the corridor that my _Metera_ went to. Suddenly I saw shadow stabbing one of the guards in its stomach repeatedly. I slowly approached it while pulling my sword from its sheath. I quickly stabbed my sword into his back right behind where his heart was located, the creature screeched in pain and collapsed dead on the stone floor. I

As I turned and ran the last thing I heard was my Mother screaming as she was stabbed and killed.

_**Authors Note: I tried my hardest to come up with a chapter please let me know your opinions i care for nothing more than to improve and improve.**_


End file.
